


Good Luck

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien x Marinette - Freeform, Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marinette x Adrien - Freeform, Minor Angst, adrienette - Freeform, good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Adrien and Marinette both seem to have bad luck in love.(This work was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: Good Luck.)





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried something a little different again for today's prompt. It's basically a drabble (I think) rather than an actual fic. I hope it is still enjoyable nonetheless.
> 
> By the way, I'm not skipping yesterday's prompt, but I just haven't had a chance to finish it. It's my birthday on Monday and I have 4 days of celebrations, so it's a little hard to find time to write. It also means I don't really have time to respond to all the comments, so I'm sorry about that. I'll try to reply when I find time!

Adrien Agreste never seemed to have much luck in anything, particularly with love.

"I'm so sorry, Mari," Adrien whispered sincerely, a look of hurt on his face. He hadn't wanted to hurt her with his reply, but at the time, there was little else he could do.

As much as he wanted to give Marinette what she wanted, he know he was no in position to do so. He was still in love with Ladybug.

However, his pursuit of Ladybug had been fruitless; she had her heart set on somebody else and continued to be enamoured with the mystery guy, even after all these years. He was beginning to think being with her was hopeless, but that didn't mean he would get together with anyone else. He was certain it was her or no one.

And it was all because of this blind love of his, Adrien had been completely oblivious to the affections of his classmate and friend, Marinette. Her confession had genuinely surprised him and he had never consciously considered her in a romantic way, which led to him being unable to return her feelings.

It wasn't until later when he started to realize the similarities of his Lady and Marinette, that he noticed that his feelings for his friend had actually become something more. But by then it was too late, for he had already turned her down and broken her heart.

Scared and guilty for his conflicted feelings, Adrien decided to confess one last time to Ladybug before he closed the lid on his heart for her.

 

* * *

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng always seemed to have luck with almost everything, except for love.

"I'm so sorry, Chat," Ladybug had whispered sincerely, once again unable to fully return his feelings. She had become closer to him, enjoying their banter and flirting more, and even occasionally feeling her heart fluttering for him.

But she couldn't give up on her other feelings that had grown; her feelings for her crush, Adrien, had flourished into something more. She had outgrown her childish obsession and began to see him more for who he truly was, rather than simply how he appeared. Her discovery of his love for puns and bad jokes somehow made her fall for him harder, subconsciously reminding her of a certain feline superhero.

Even after his rejection, Marinette was unable to give up. She had become more determined and stubborn over the years and was not going to let go that easily.

So, it was with great sorrow that she once again turned away her partner. She knew it was unfair to both of them to do so (she was sure they would both be so happy together), but she couldn't reach any other conclusion. Adrien still held her heart and she didn't know how to give it to anyone else.

 

* * *

 

Luck with love suddenly changed for both of them, when they finally discovered each other's identities.

"I'm so sorry, Mari."

"I'm so sorry, Adrien."

They both simply apologized, not needing further words to clarify that they had been sorry for rejecting each other for their alter egos.

After their shock and apologies, the two shared a good laugh and soft looks, both now knowing that their love for each other was reciprocated.

As if pulled by an invisible force, the two finally embraced and leaned in for a pure kiss filled with love.

Finally, both Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng had found their good luck with love. And it had been with one another all along.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope that was cute and still worth reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! ❤
> 
> Also, I didn't tag "identity reveal" this time since I'm assuming it doesn't really count as one since I didn't go into details? I don't know, I just don't want to upset/annoy anyone this time by tagging it, so I'll just leave it out in case.


End file.
